freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Troll Game)
:Were you looking for the actual game of the same name? The "troll game" of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' is a joke game created by Scott Cawthon during the third game's development. On February 15, 2015, before the original post would end up being deleted later on, Scott jokingly announced on Steam Greenlight that the third game was cancelled after someone "hacked" him and uploaded the game to GameJolt for free. The link to the game was later deleted. He soon updated the post to calm everyone down from the comment section below the announcement with; "In case you all haven't figured it out yet, I have NOT been hacked so stop worrying! All I've been hearing about all day is how I've been hacked! Everything is fine and FNaF 3 is still moving full speed ahead. Now everyone take a chill pill and enjoy the nice game I made for you! ;)". Gameplay The joke game is actually a parody of one of Scott's previous games of the past, There is No Pause Button!. There are only two differences - the playable character's head was replaced with Freddy's head (excluding from the "Success!" and "Failure" screens). Furthermore, unlike from the original There is No Pause Button! game, the live counter contain over 99 lives instead of 999 (from the normal mode) which is not as difficult as in the "V. Hard" mode that contained over 50 lives from the original game. Differences Evidently, another difference about the troll game besides its gameplay is the main menu screen. The title screen is much different than from the actual game. Several differences are listed as follows: *Springtrap's pose is slightly zoomed in along with a different lighting effect. *The texts' font-styles from the menu selection are very different. Each texts read as "NEW" and "LOAD" rather than "New Game" and "Continue". **When selecting "LOAD", the "Night" and "Lives" texts are displayed. *Lacking the game's main title text. *A different sound when selecting an option. *The statics (possibly reused from the previous first and second game) are played heavier than normal. *A completely different background music sounded much darker than from the real third game. Audio The title screen. Trivia *This is the first time that Scott claims to be "hacked". *The music for the title screen was actually a slowed down and edited version of the music for the actual third game's menu screen. *The original background music is the "I am very glad, because I'm returning back home" song by the Russian singer Eduard Khil) (infamously called the "Trololo" song on the internet). Later on, the music was replaced by Notepad Music's "Silent Movie - Chase" music for the update due to copyright reasons and the game's "surprising popularity" for some people's desire to record their "Let's Play" videos on YouTube, according to Scott. **Despite this, it is possible that the song still plays in Scott's another troll game FNaF World: Halloween Edition if the player idles on the start screen for 10 seconds. *When pressing the downward key while in the main menu screen, the number "1" will be displayed from the left-centered side of the screen. If pressed again, "0" will be displayed. Finally, if pressed for the third and final time, the number disappears. It is unknown what those numbers actually mean after triggering them, although they presumably representing the number ten. **This may relate to the 10 on Phantom BB's teaser images. *The Puppet's three hallucination textures for the Main Hall in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as well as the unused last frame of its jumpscare can be found within the troll game's decompiled files. **These files are also located from the actual third game's files. *Oddly, there is a noticeable glitch that caused Freddy's head not to disappear when the player loses a life or beating every levels after the player's character vanished. *In the update, a possible bug occurred when the player reached the tenth level, the music from the real There is No Pause Button! game start playing. Gallery hqdefault (7).jpg maxresdefault (31).jpg Category:Games Category:Troll Games